the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let the Meeting Begin
Previous. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde heads to the front of the crowd.* Is everyone here? Miss. Nex Hyde: Dreamer and Nex nodded. Jasper Jekyll: ( Jasper leans back in her chair, her dark husky voice laced with her trademark boredom. ) Yeah I'm here Mz.Hyde: Okay... thank you Jasper. Jasper Jekyll: Dun mention it Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl sitting in a chair in the corner perks up when Mz. Hyde comes in. Her face still shows concerned but she's comforted by Mz. Hyde's presents and relaxes a little.* Catt Hatter: *Catt nodes silently, waiting for the time to make her case.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde smiles and waves back at Catt.* Catt Hatter: *Catt made a half hearted attempt to smile. She wasn't in the mood to be friendly, and after people knew whose side she was on, most of the others wouldn't be either.* Ms Eliana Hyde: *Elaina sits in the corner of the room, trying not to be noticed. Her hood was on to cover her eye-catching blonde hair, but her green eyes still shown like lights and probably got a few people glancing at her, but she said and did nothing.* Mz.Hyde: Elaina. Ms Eliana Hyde: *looks up, wincing. She wished she hadn't pointed her out, now people were going to think she was here to help Hela* y-yes...? Mz.Hyde: You've known Helen and Hela longer than any of us...what do you know about them? Ms Eliana Hyde: I... Don't think I understand. I'm just here to keep Hela out of a death sentence... Or worse... I know there are mad people, and I understand, but I'm here to keep them from doing anything too bad. I promise I'm not here to help Hela... Mz.Hyde: I wasn't asking for that. I was just asking you to tell us what you know about them such as how long they've been together and things like that...and if you have any suggestions on what to do. Ms Eliana Hyde: They've been together for a day shorter than I've known Helen. That's... About three years. I don't think Hela deserves anything too awful. I mean, she was created to be evil. It's in her nature, it's not really her fault. Mz.Hyde: So what do you think is the best thing we can do? Ms Eliana Hyde: Maybe beat her up, but don't just scold her and be done. But don't kill her either. Mz.Hyde: Soooo we can't just talk to her? Ms Eliana Hyde: Probably not... She's stubborn and difficult... Mz.Hyde: So what you're saying, is that we punch her in the face...and then try to explain to her WHY we punched her in the face. Ms Eliana Hyde: No. Knock her out. Just don't kill her. I guess you can talk to her, but it won't do much good. She'll just try to hurt you. Mz.Hyde: So we punch her in the face...and do nothing else?�� Ms Eliana Hyde: I... Guess so... Mz.Hyde: Really? Ms Eliana Hyde: Yeah... I don't know... *pulls her hood down over her face* Mz.Hyde: Okay then... I guess that's the plan...we just punch Hela in the face until she stops...all in favor, say "Aye". Ms Eliana Hyde: *Elaina stood and left the room without a word* Mz.Hyde: Um... Elaina...you still have to vote! Ms Eliana Hyde: Nope. *opens the door * just don't kill her is my vote. Mz.Hyde: Okay...well, thank you for your time. Ms Eliana Hyde: Of course. *closes the door behind her* Catt Hatter: N-AY! *Catt shouted from halfway down the table.* Mz.Hyde: *Everyone looks at Catt.* Catt Hatter: She a-lready doesn't trust us, solving the problem will not be done through further violence! *She spoke adamantly, a scowl etched into her face. No one could remember a time they had seen Catt angry before.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl in the corner quietly raises her hand afraid to speak out of turn.* um... Mz.Hyde: Yes, Allison? Hyde without a Jekyll: um...*The girl is still nervous about speaking but continues.* ...A-Are you doing this just to make yourselves feel better or i-is it going to fix the p-problem? Mz.Hyde: That's... actually a very good, deep psychological question... could you please elaborate? Hyde without a Jekyll: Um...well...I know punching her would make a lot of you feel better *She looks at Mz. Hyde, Sozo he's there, and Jasper.* but that might not necessary stop her. If...If you all think punching her is going to make her stop attacking the society members then go ahead and do it...but if it doesn't...if it doesn't you just are fanning the flames of war...you're only making the problem worse. Mz.Hyde: Allison brings up a good question: how would we know if it's really working? Catt Hatter: You wouldn't bec-ause it won't! *Catt grumbled.* A-ttacking her would only prove in her mind th-at she was right to strike first! Mz.Hyde: That is a very good point... but then what? Do we just let her terrorize us? Slowly killing us all off one by one? Catt Hatter: No. We keep her under guard, a-nd prevent her from a-tta-cking whenever she tries to do harm. Mz.Hyde: But do we have somewhere to keep her though? Someplace uncomfortable and secure... Catt Hatter: The most luxurious bedroom c-an be uncomfort-able if you're not allowed to leave. Helen w-was rigging her office to be a prison cell. We'll use that. *Catt folded her arms across her chest.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Allison raises her hand again.* Mz.Hyde: Yes Allison? Oh, and you don't have to do that, sweetheart. Hyde without a Jekyll: I-I agree with Catt. If-If it worked when you and Sozo and Jasper all attacked her then she wouldn't be still hurting people or at least trying to . *The girl looked at Jasper remembering when he saved her from Hela, and then at Hen thinking of when he saved Rose.* I don't know about much about punishment since most of my work deals with fear...but what I do know is...is to punish someone you need to take away what they desire most. *Her hand instinctively rested on Allison's satchel.* Mz.Hyde: But WHAT does Hela desire? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl shrugs.* If-If it's an act then people do it. I-If it's a thing then people take it. If it's a need they will try and fulfill it. Maybe if we put our knowledge of Hela together we can figure out what she does and why she does it and most importantly what drives her. Mz.Hyde: That is a very smart idea... there's just so much we don't know about her. Hyde without a Jekyll: So we study her. We collect data. We are scientists after all! What have we as scientists observed about Hela? Mz.Hyde: She enjoys people's pain. Hyde without a Jekyll: So we take that away from her. Mz.Hyde: But how? Hyde without a Jekyll: Well if she want's to hurt us emotionally we toughen up, If she want's to hurt us mentally we ignore her, and if she wants to hurt us physically we don't let her. I think she wants a reaction otherwise it isn't fun for her, so we don't give her any reaction. And I think Catt is right. We need to treat her with kindness, we need to treat her as though she's Helen. That'll take her power and desire away. Mz.Hyde: Yeah... that's a great idea! Catt Hatter: *Catt relaxed a bit at the sound of this much preferred plan. She might not need to use the bracelet after all.* Hyde without a Jekyll: ... You really think so? Catt Hatter: Yes. *Catt looked at Allison with a soft smile.* It's the best ide-a I've heard a-ll d-ay! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl smiles at this.* Thank you! But now come's the hard part and I have no clue on how to do it. How do we implement this? Catt Hatter: I volunteer as guard. Hyde without a Jekyll: I like that idea. You're the least likely of any of us to succumb to our emotions and punch her. Catt Hatter: We a-ll a-greed then? *She looked around the table, searching for doubters.* Mz.Hyde: Yes! It's... it's like rock paper scissors! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl smiles and then her smile turns to confusion.* What? Mz.Hyde: Think about it. Scissors and rocks can hurt you, but paper can't, yet it covers the rock! So if we cover the rock, or Hela, with paper by not letting her get to us, we win the game! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl thinks about this for a minute.* Yah...that sounds about right! Catt Hatter: *Catt laughed happily at her friend's round-about explanation.* I like the w-ay you see things! Mz.Hyde: So be it, all in favor of "Operation: Paper covers Rock" say "Aye!" Catt Hatter: A-YE! *Catt's throat caught from the shout and she started coughing.* Hyde without a Jekyll: Aye! Hastie Lanyon: Aye, but I won't hesitate to drop a rock on her if she tries anything. Mz.Hyde: I would like to see you try that. Jasper Jekyll: (Jasper raises her hand. ) Motion seconded. I'll help him drop it. Catt Hatter: *Catt made mental note to keep an eye out for the two dissenters.* Next. Obtained From Much Ado About Hela Category:Main Plot Category:Meeting at the library